1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for pulverizing radioactive wastes, particularly, miscellaneous incombustible large solid wastes, arising from atomic power plants or other establishments for handling radioactive materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is difficult to handle the radioactive wastes as described above because of their large size.
In order to facilitate the handling of such wastes, the present inventor has conceived a device as described below, that is, a device of the construction in which the radioactive wastes are heated so as to become molten by means of a heater within a crucible, the crucible is then tilted to let a melt flow down, the flowing down melt is blown into fine pieces by air injected from a nozzle, and said fine pieces fall into water to obtain pulverized material.
However, the aforesaid device involves a huge cost in installation because of its complicated construction. The device also involves a high degree of maintenance during the use. In addition, because of the construction as mentioned above, it requires a long period of time to place the device in normal state from commencement of operation. Moreover, when an attempt is made to close the operation, all the wastes currently charged into the crucible must be treated. This results in a limitation in starting and stopping the process.